Don't Eavesdrop on The Sexta
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: Preparing to go on a doubledate, Ichigo and Orihime hear strange sounds coming from Grimmjow and his girlfriend's apartment. Just what exactly are they doing? And what happens when Ichigo throws the door open in an effort to see what's amiss? GrimmjowxOC, minor Ichihime Sorry, no lemons.


**A rewrite of the first version. Like I said in the first one, it's GrimmjowxChihiro (my OC) with some minor Ichihime. Don't **

**like, don't read. But don't dare start hating!**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

**OCs (c) Me**

* * *

><p>Don't Eavesdrop on The Sexta<p>

GrimmOC

Mentions Ichihime

It was after sunset in the town of Karakura as an orange-haired young man stood outside an apartment door, hand raised as if to knock it. It was still for a moment before he finally knocked, alerting whoever was inside of his presence. Within seconds a girl looked out as she opened her door, her auburn-colored hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. She smiled brightly at the sight of him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Hi, Ichigo-kun!" the girl, Orihime, chirped happily as she opened the door further so that she could step out. He gave her a small smile before holding his arm out to her, like a gentleman would to a lady.

"Hey, Orihime. You ready for our date?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips. She nodded before grabbing her purse and shutting the door, linking her arm with his.

"Uh-huh. Now we just have to pick up Chihiro-chan and Grimmjow-san!" she answered, making him groan in response. After the winter war, Grimmjow was allowed to stay with his half-shinigami girlfriend, Chihiro Kururugi, who happened to be Orihime's friend. When he asked her out a few days ago, she asked if the couple could come along and make it a double date. Ichigo reluctantly agreed, and Orihime placed a quick call to her brunette friend. Chihiro was quick to agree, with some coaxing on Grimmjow's part since the espada and the orangette were still on rocky terms. In a sense.

The two orangenettes walked down the hallway to the next floor of the apartment building, where the couple was currently living. As they drew near, they could hear strange sounds coming from inside.

"Ngh…"

Both teenagers raised their eyebrows at the sound. It sounded like…a male moaning? Both of them looked at each other as they stood outside the apartment door, completely confused. What in the world was it?

"What's that?" Orihime whispered to Ichigo, but he simply shook his head and shrugged. Then, another sound came out, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Yeah…that feels good…" Ichigo knew the voice immediately. It was Grimmjow, but why was he-

"Does that feel good?" a female voice asked sweetly, almost like a soft purr. They heard him moan again.

"Shit…yeah…"

The moans he was making did **NOT** sound like moans of pain…and this made the substitute shinigami blush so red that it reached his hairline.

"Ungh…Chihiro…"

"Huh?" Orihime whispered, completely clueless as she blinked at the door. She had no idea what was going on, but her boyfriend did. From the sounds Grimmjow was making, Ichigo had a pretty good idea of what the couple was doing. A **very** good idea. His blush darkened before he realized something, Chihiro just turned eighteen, and now she was-? with him-?

At this, he had to step in. Preparing himself for what was he was about to see, he grabbed the doorknob and flew the door open.

"What the hell's going on-" He shouted, but stopped when he looked inside the room. His eyes widened significantly at what he saw.

"…in here?" A brown-haired girl was kneeling beside a blue-haired man as he lay on his stomach, his shirt off. She had her hands on his shoulders, and was looking at him in confused as her companion glared at them. Then she smiled when she realized who it was.

"Ah! Hello Ichigo-san, Orihime-chan!" she smiled, removing one of her hands and waving. Orihime peeked over his shoulder and smiled, waving before walking over and hugging her. Grimmjow's eyes darted to the auburn-haired girl before looking at her boyfriend.

"Hi, Chihiro-chan! Are you both ready yet? The movie's going to start soon and I don't want to miss the funny commercials!" she chirped, causing the other girl to giggle. Grimmjow looked up and growled at her as he lay there, his chin resting on his arms. Ichigo decided he couldn't take it anymore, and clenched his fists as he stared at the two.

"Okay, just what the hell were you two doing? And why the hell is Grimmjow shirtless?" he screamed, pointing at them. Immediately a child's voice scoffed from the right, causing him to jump.

"Are you serious? Ichigo-sama, what did you think they were doing?" he turned and spotted three tiny dragons, one red, the other yellow, and the third blue, as they sat on the table and stared at him. He blushed brightly at this and started to stammer.

"Er…well…" he stammered, his face getting redder by the second. Grimmjow scoffed, sitting up and pulling on a shirt that was lying on the floor beside him as he stared at his rival. At this he turned his attention to Chihiro, who was currently sitting by Orihime.

"Never mind. So, what were you doing?" he asked the girl. Chihiro giggled as she stared at him, amused by his expression and the fact that the normally strong man was as nervous as a girl with her first crush.

"Grimmjow pulled a muscle while helping Urahara-san today, so I was massaging his shoulders to try and relieve some of the pain." she explained, still laughing. Ichigo sighed in relief as he rested his back against the wall, running a hand through his orange locks. Thank god they weren't doing **it**. Orihime smiled before helping the other girl to her feet.

"So, are you both ready to go?" she asked. Chihiro and Grimmjow nodded as she grabbed her purse and looked at her familiars. The three in turn stared at her, waiting for her goodbye and instructions.

"Tae, Rae, Mae, be good while I'm gone. Don't make a mess." she ordered. The trio nodded as they gave her a mock-salute.

"Okay, have fun!" they chirped. With that the two couples stepped out and headed out for their evening of fun.

-Later-

As the couples headed home after watching the movie, Grimmjow smirked and walked next to his rival's side, an evil thought crossing his mind. While they were watching the movie, the orange-haired young man kept glancing at the two, something which Grimmjow caught easily. At this, he decided to mess with him just for the hell of it.

"So Kurosaki…did you think that I was f*cking Chihiro back at the apartment?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Immediately the orange-haired man blushed madly as he turned his attention to the man at his side.

"What? N-n-no, I did not!" he growled. Grimmjow caught this and his grin widened.

"Your face says otherwise. Well, here's something I'll let you know…" he leaned so that neither girl could hear what he was about to say.

"I already took her virginity, and I take her just about every night. Screaming and moaning my name as her body is wrapped tightly around mine, sweating and convulsing-" Ichigo's eyes widened significantly and he reeled back, flailing his arms as he did so. He quickly formed an "X" with his arms, shaking his head as he did so.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, that's **way** too much info!" Both girls turned and looked at him as if he grew another head, as well as the other people who were walking the streets of Karakura town. Both girls cocked their heads to the side, curious on why the young man was screaming.

"Ichigo-kun? What's wrong?" Orihime asked as she walked over to see what was wrong. His face flushed and Grimmjow busted a gut laughing, falling over as he did so with his arms wrapped around his abdomen. Chihiro raised an eyebrow at her lover's actions, before she sighed and shook her head. She knew then that he had to have said something to cause Ichigo to act the way he did.

"Grimmjow, what did you say?" she asked as she looked at her lover. He tried to stifle his laughter as he looked his mate in the eye, but failed in doing so.

"Ha, n-nothing you need to…to worry about!" he snickered. She was silent before shaking her head again, he probably told Ichigo something to fluster him or to piss him off, as he always does. Ichigo growled as he glared at the man, his cheeks bright red.

"S-shut up!" he growled, flustered. Grimmjow calmed down after a few moments, still snickering as he stared at Ichigo's flushed face and got to his feet.

"W-whatever, strawberry. Maybe if you had the guts to go and sleep with your woman-" immediately Chihiro squeaked, blushing madly as she tugged on his arm, getting him off-balance for a moment as he stumbled slightly.

"Grimmjow! You don't say things like that!" she turned to Ichigo and Orihime, both of their faces bright red at the ex-sexta's words.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow was just teasing." she apologized as she bowed, her hair falling over her shoulders. Orihime nodded in understanding and smiled while Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. Said man glared right back, and both were glaring daggers at each other. The air was so charged that sparks could be seen as they continued to glare at each other, challenging the other man to make the first move. Chihiro shook her head and started walking, leaving the two men behind. She knew it would be pointless to stay, and it was getting late.

"Let's go, Orihime-chan. They'll stand there all night if we stay." Orihime nodded and followed after her, and it took the two men a few seconds to realize that they were being left behind.

"Hey, wait!"

-At the Apartment-

The two couples waved to each other as Ichigo walked Orihime to her apartment, and Grimmjow and Chihiro returned to theirs. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at the strawberry shinigami, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Kurosaki." this caught the man's attention as he turned to them, eyebrow raised. Grimmjow smirked.

"Next time, don't assume shit based on sounds. You'll get your ass kicked if ya do." Ichigo blushed brightly and got the hinted meaning before pulling Orihime away, the auburn-haired girl blinking in confusion as he did so. Chihiro looked at him in confusion, but stayed silent as they walked to their apartment. When they got there, she decided to speak up.

"Grimmjow, what did you tell Ichigo-san?" she asked, her head cocked to the side. He smirked at her seductively before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side.

"Apparently, earlier he was thinking dirty thoughts when they were eavesdropping on us back in the apartment. So while we were walking home…I decided to ask if he thought we were f*cking." she blushed brightly at this and squeaked.

"Grimmjow, you don't tell him such things! It's indecent!" she cried, smacking him lightly with her purse. He "Tched" before looking away, leaving the two to stand in the hallway in an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"W-w-what did he…say?" she stammered, flustered. He smirked as he looked down at her, enjoying the sight of the bright blush on her cheeks. Despite having made her his two years ago, she was still shy and easily embarrassed about anything pertaining to the subject of sex.

"Didn't answer. But I decided to mess with him, so I told him that I already took your virginity and that we have sex just about every night." at this her face got so red she looked like a cherry. Before she could retort, he pulled her close and kissed her soundly, causing her to moan a little before he pulled back, smirking at her.

"He better learn that the next time he eavesdrops on us, I won't be so merciful." and he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Grimmjow, you just can't resist teasing Ichigo, can you? XD Anyways, I hope you guys like this, because I worked hard on it in an effort to keep is funny and fluffy. <strong>

**So review!**


End file.
